toca_british_usf2000_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
FIA British USF2000 Cup 2019
The 2019 FIA British USF2000 Cup was the 2nd season of the Cup, a motor racing championship for USF2000 Cups, run by the governing body, the Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile (FIA). Teams and drivers competed in five events, spanning ten races, starting and ending at Brands Hatch, for the Drivers Cup, Constructors Cup and Independents Cup. At the conclusion of the championship, Joseph Wright won his second Drivers Cup title. Wright finished with 142.5 points, 57 points ahead of teammate, Lesley Buurlage in second with 85.5 and Christian Moreau in third with 74.5 points. In the Constructors Cup, Stenden/NHL Racing Team won their second title with 228 points. Racers in Pyjamas 2 finished second with 107.5 points and Team SSR were third with 86.5 points. Entries The following teams and drivers have been entered in the 2019 British USF2000 Series. Team Changes Talking Door Racing 2 disbanded as a poor result in 2018 for both TDR outfits meant that the funding had to be reduced for the privately-funded motorsport team run by Enzo Fazzi. Atlantic Motorsport merged with Rookie Monsters becoming Atlantic Racing Rookie Monsters after a three-month negotiation with team bosses, Simon Marshall and Henry Drury. Ultimately Marshall will take a reserve seat with the team, and will manage the two-driver team this year. Apex Online Racing Team joined the series, managed by three-time Pro Mazda Champion, Kerry Knowlden. Racers in Pyjamas expanded their forces to include six cars, one more than 2018. There are now two drivers per 'sub-team'. Driver Changes Anders Jensen joined Racers in Pyjamas 3 (who he was driving as a reserve for last year), from being an independent driver after his dominant run in 2018, which saw him finish second in the overall cup and win the independents cup. Matt Le Gallez joined Atlantic Racing Rookie Monsters from the now defunct Talking Door Racing 2. Le Gallez had a strong run with the TDR team, however, due to his contract only being one year long, they were unable to resign him for their first team following their size reduction. Krzysztof Maj joined Apex Online Racing Team from being an independent driver last year. Maj started the previous campaign with a poor effort, however, picked up pace in the second half of the season and finished fourth overall. Charles Baccio joined Apex Online Racing Team from Talking Door Racing 2, which has disbanded. Baccio only raced four rounds in the series last year and is hoping that running with the new team will allow him to head down onto the track more often. Simon Marshall left the series so that he coul run the newly merged Atlantic Racing Rookie Monsters team. Erik Ocvirk left the series after racing as a wildcard in Silverstone, which proved poor results, as well as Yapci Zamora who raced as a wildcard in Croft, alongside John Melichar. Bram Hengeveld, Allie Ferrie, Jeremy Brewer and Tariq Gamil all have registered for the series under an independent banner. Calendar The following five events were run as part of the 2019 Cup. Each event has two races, run over a minimum number of laps that exceeds 30 miles. Results and Standings Races Scoring System Points are awarded to the top fifteen classified finishers in every race, using the following system: In order for full points to be awarded, the race winner must complete at least 75% of the scheduled race distance. In the event of a tie at the conclusion of the championship, a count-back system is used as a tie-breaker, with a driver's best result used to decide the standings. Driver Standings |} 'Notes:-' * : Race Red Flagged - Half Points Awarded ** : Race Red Flagged - Full Points Awarded Teams Standings Independent Standings